This is your Afterlife
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: It felt like a year before Tonks's eyes drifted open again but it must have been but a few minutes. The battle was still raging on around her as she lay still on her back looking up at the ceiling. A faint wish that whatever had happened to her had happened in Great Hall crossed her mind. At least then she'd have had a view when she woke back up and not just the view of green and r


**Hey everyone. Here is the first chapter of another Afterlife!AU I began. This chapter was brought to you by Bath Bomb Making Workshop, Pop Figure Collection Club, Build a Cheese Board, Around the World, and Pokemon Gym Battles on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Bath Bomb Making Workshop I wrote for Cedar-wood Oil - (character) Remus Lupin, and Birch Infused Oil - (character) Nymphadora Tonks. For Build a Cheese Board I wrote for Breads and Crackers word prompt of warmth. Around the World I wrote for the Beer Lao Tee-shirt character prompt of Nymphadora Tonks. For Pokemon Gym Battles I wrote for Dusknoir's AU prompt of Afterlife!AU. For Pop Figure Collection Club I wrote for the genre of Hurt/Comfort. Warning for mentions of character death. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of this Afterlife!AU This is your Afterlife.**

It felt like a year before Tonks's eyes drifted open again but it must have been but a few minutes. The battle was still raging on around her as she lay still on her back looking up at the ceiling. A faint wish that whatever had happened to her had happened in Great Hall crossed her mind. At least then she'd have had a view when she woke back up and not just the view of green and red curses flying overhead.

For a second she lays there taking in the muted view of the battle that she has. She dimly wonders if something has blown up near her and that is why the battle sounds are so muted in their volume. It is then that she remembers what happened before she blacked out as she assumes happened. She was trying to rescue Remus from her horrible Aunt Bellatrix.

"Remus," she screams sitting up in alarm now. She hopes she was able to save her husband from her Aunt. She doesn't know how she'd handle it if Teddy has to grow up without a father. "Remus," she calls out again looking around her for any sign of the man she loves.

"Nymphadora," a voice calls back to her. The voice sounds sad as though its owner was hoping not to hear her voice calling out to them.

She looks towards where the voice was calling to find her husband standing not to far away. He looks a little worse for the wear but the fact that he's standing here means they must both be alright. If they were both alright then why did he sound so upset upon hearing her voice. "Are you alright, Remus?" she asks as she runs into his arms.

"Nymphadora," he says sympathetically.

"I told you never to call me Nymphadora, Remus," she chuckles noticing how he's acting like he's walking on egg shells about something. "What's wrong?"

"What is the last thing you remember, Tonks?"

That was a strange question to ask her after they'd been saved from being killed by her Aunt Bellatrix. She cocks her head to the side and watches him for any sign of trauma. He must have some sort of injury if he thinks something is wrong. "I remember finding Bellatrix standing over you and thinking she was going to hurt you..." Something horrible clicks in her mind. She hadn't remembered seeing the rise and fall of Remus's chest when she found him and her Auntie Bellatrix.

"Tonks..."

"Are we..."

Remus nods making her world come crashing down around her. She wishes that he hadn't nodded. She wishes that he'd let her live her little fantasy world for a minute longer. "We're..."

"Don't."

"Tonks you have to come to grips with what..."

"Who is going to take care of our Teddy?"

"We left him your mother. She will be able to take care of Teddy and Harry will help her. I know he will."

That does little to comfort the young mother who knows she'll never get to be a part of her child's growing up. She jumps when another figure joins them. It's another figure she knows.

"Tonks, Remus," Sirius's usually happy go lucky sounding voice is filled with a grief that makes Tonks's heart break to heart it. She takes in her cousin's face. He looks the same as he had the last time she'd seen him. The same smile on his face that he wore when he fell through the Veil in the Department of Mysteries. "I'm so sorry."

"What's with all the boo whoing over here?" came another familiar voice. Fred Weasley, a smile much the one on Sirius's face, walks over and Tonks can tell exactly how the young man died. The gash on his head from something very heavy falling on it was very apparent.

"What now?" the voice of a blood soaked young woman who looks like she's been torn to pieces by a werewolf. "What happens to us now?"

That's the one question Tonks wants answered herself. She doesn't understand what's going on and that scares her more than anything else does at the moment. She's more afraid of the unknown than she is of the fact that now understands she is dead.

"Well," Sirius chuckles looking behind him towards two more people who had walked up, "do either of you want to tell them? Or should I?"

"I think you rather enjoy it much more than any of us do, Sirius," comes a voice that brings tears to Tonks's eyes. It is the voice her own father. The man she'd named her son after. A warmth filled her as she caught sight of her father. She felt she could be safe in this new world if both her father and husband were here.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Sirius began in a grandiose way, "this is your afterlife."

 **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of this Afterlife!AU This is your Afterlife.**


End file.
